


Sephiroth the littlest test subject

by yocchan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocchan/pseuds/yocchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheerful moment between Professor Gast and a very special little boy who thinks the world of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sephiroth the littlest test subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ane_Rhapsodos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rhapsodos/gifts).




End file.
